Creating and Porting Ravage Missions
This section will cover Creating your own missions and using the Premade Ravage ports. Creating your own Missions The modules There are currently 10 modules for mission makers with customizable parameters in the module. -Ambient AI module - choose faction types for Ambient Bandits or autonomous Machines Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will spawn the selected ambient AI around the player dynamically. Bandits will have weapons and uniforms the player can take to use. Main Hostile Forces - All three of the the Forces type have the same parameters for selecting the faction and type of force. Secondary Hostile Forces Friendly Forces Renegades Spawn - yes or no parameters -Ambient Zombies module - settings for Spawning ambient Zeds Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will spawn the selected ambient Zombies around the player dynamically. Zombies do not have loot at this time. Type of Zombies - Runners or Walkers or both with the Ratio set by the Bolters parameter in 0-100% ratio Population Limit - Total number of Ambient zombies the module will spawn around the player set by radius parameter in meters. Total number and spawn radius will affect fps. Too small a Radius will show the zombies spawn to the player. Default is 250m. Sun Factor - *IMPORTANT* - Yes or no settings. Sun Factor affects zombie spawn rates during the day. Less zombies will spawn during daylight so consider this for your mission needs. Bolters Ratio - Selects the percentage of walkers to runners from the type of zombie setting. Primarily used when you want a specific mix of the two types. SET TO ZERO for no runners if you want walkers only. Spawn Radius - Radius the zombies will spawn in Meters around the player. 200-300 m recommended. -Atmosphere Module - Settings to set the tone of your Ravaged Mission Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will generate the selected effects for the player. All yes or no settings in this module Color Filter - The barren and desolate color filter for the hardcore survivor. Turn the default Ravage PP on and off. This can also be done in the default mission and ports using the radio menu. Ambient Music - The harsh and eerie tones for survivor audiophile. Turn the default Ravage sounds and music on and off. Haleks has done a great job in setting the tone here. Dynamic Weather - Turn on and off the dynamic weather, while this can also be set at mission level this adds the default dynamic weather from the vanilla Ravage mission. Breathfog Simulation - Add breathfog to players, exhale will produce a nice plume of irradiated breath. -Debug Module (WIP) - Turn on and off markers for Debugging missions Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will create colored marker zones generally for mission debugging purposes Infected Horde Markers - Turn on and off to see what corners the Hordes be hanging at.. AI presence markers - Turn on and off to see where the gangsters be at.. Radioactive zone markers - Turn on and off to see where you don't want to be at.. Blacklisted zone markers - Turn on and off to see where the zombies not be at... -Loot Module - Generate ambient loot around the player in buildings Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will spawn the selected loot around the player dynamically. The loot will be drawn from active mods that Ravage supports. So for instance, Tryk uniforms will be in the spawn containers if you have the mod active because it is supported by the Ravage mod. How to add custom weapons and gear will be covered in another heading. Arma3 buildings - yes or no. Based on Arma2 buildings - yes or no. Based on map type AS:OA buildings - yes or no. Based on map type Namalsk buildings - yes or no. Based on map type Vital items - Percentage chance from 1 - 100 that vital items such as water and food will spawn in a given container. the type of item is randomized. Weapons - Percentage chance from 1 - 100 that Weapons will spawn in a given container. Will draw weapons from supported mods automatically. Randomized Ammo - Percentage chance from 1 - 100 that Ammo will spawn in a given container. Randomized Clothes - Percentage chance from 1 - 100 that Clothes will spawn in a given container. Will draw Clothes from supported mods automatically. Randomized Backpacks - Percentage chance from 1 - 100 that Backpacks will spawn in a given container. Will draw Backpacks from supported mods automatically. Randomized -Settings Module - Ravage specific settings for the player Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will Turn on and off some specific things for player settings Clean up system - Dynamic clean up of dead bodies etc. RECOMMEND ON for fps. Enable Saving - Allow Player to save their game. Yes or No Enable Holster funciton - Adds addaction for holstering weapons. A player with a holstered weapon runs faster and is fatigued less. Yes or No. Time acceleration - Set how much faster time passes by, useful to give the player a day night cycle that doesnt require 24 hours. Default setting is 4x. -Survival Module - Health and thirst simulation Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will Turn on and off the survival system including eating and drinking requirements as well as the radiation system. Survival System - This turns on and off the requirement for the player to eat or drink to control hunger and hydration. Press your inventory button if on and it will show in the right top corner. Double click on drink items or food items in inventory to consume them. Canopeners are required to open cans of food. You can refill empty bottles or canteens at water sources via addaction that will appear on applicable water sources. Radiation System - Turn on and off the radiation zone and correlating health effects. The system will spawn random zones of radiation. This will affect players vision and health as well as Rad Exposure setting. Anti Rads reduce rad exposure. Too much Rad exposure will reduce the players health. Turning this on makes survival much more difficult so consider this when using. Geiger counters, when found will emit a sound when the player is being irradiated and will show rad exposure. Double click geiger counters in inventory to turn on and off. -Vehicles Module - Spawn ambient wrecked vehicles and wreck placed ones Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will Turn on and off the wreck spawning system as well as the preexisting vehicles damage system. Vehicle damage - Turns on and off system that will damage placed vehicles based on Ratio set in Intact vehicles ratio below. If you want wrecks in specific places you can place vehicles and it will wreck a percentage of them for you. Wreck Spawner - Turn this on to have the system generate ambient wrecks on the map. These can be fixed with the correct vehicle parts. Intact vehicles Ratio - Affects vehicle damage system above. Setting is 0-100% of placed vehicles to be wrecked. -Zombie blacklist module - Create an Area with no Zeds Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will Turn create an area based on Radius size parameter where the Ambient zombie module will NOT spawn zombies. Used by mission makers for bases or camps where the AI might be killed by zombies ruining the mission. Blacklisted area radius - Radius in meters that zombies wont spawn. Helpful to use a trigger to visualize the radius if needed. Blacklist time - Day, night or always setting. Choose the setting to affect Gameplay. Always for camps or bases. Day and night for gameplay choices. Trigger Repetition - Yes or No. Will blacklist time repeat or is it a one off setting. -Zombie Horde Module - Create the Horde! Place the module on the map and select the parameters. The module will create a zombie horde at the module position based on parameters. Note - this will be a SP only feature with the release of Ravage 1.35 Note - this also works on MP with the latest Ravage release Type of zombies - Runners or walkers or both. Type of Zombies in the horde Crawlers ratio - 1-100 percent for the mixture setting in type. Set to 0 If you only want walkers. Horde Size - Total count of zombies in horde Spawn distance - Distance in Meters that the horde will spawn from module location Spawn Trigger distance - Distance from the module the player is before the horde spawns. Use in conjuction with spawn distance. Trigger radius and Spawn distance should be a fair bit apart so the player doesnt come too close to the module and then see the zombies being spawned in. Horde behaviour - Sets whether the horde will move together or whether they are autonomous from each other. NOTE I have has some luck in setting the horde to say size 50, distance 350, spawn trigger radius to 500 with horde behaviour OFF to populate areas with more zombies if they aren't spawning in dense enough quantities although you will need to experiment for your situation. Gameplay considerations Coming Soon Using the Ports of the Vanilla Mission courtesy of Haleks I will detail how to use the premade ports of the Vanilla missions here. Coming soon